I LOVE YOU
by Stoplol3
Summary: es el aniversario de edward y bella y quieren un momento para ellos, no dire mas pasen y vean, despues le luna nueva antes de eclipse


**BELLA**

Estaba con Alice en el centro comercial buscando un regalo para Edward, por nuestro primer aniversario, seria en dos días y simplemente no hallaba el indicado.

-debe de haber algo perfecto para el- dije ya desesperada mientras salíamos de la tienda de regalos. -¿Alice ves algo?- le pregunte por millonésima vez en esa semana.

-lo siento bella- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- cambia constantemente de opinión, no quiere que me entere yo porque sabe que te lo diría- gruñí, el ya tenía su regalo y yo simplemente nada.

-eso no es justo, jamás te lo pediría- dije pareciendo ofendida, Alice rio.

-¿segura?-

-bueno, tal vez, pero solo para darle un buen regalo- claro que con el presupuesto que tengo un buen regalo es un poco difícil de encontrar.

-¿y no has pensado en darle algo hecho por ti?- pregunto Alice mientras entrabamos a otra tienda de regalos.- no sé, un portarretratos, un pastel... ok olvida lo del pastel, ¿algo por el estilo?-

-pues sí, pero con lo torpe que soy de seguro y me embarro el pegamento en la cara o el pelo- dije y me imagine sin cabello, me estremecí. Alice rio.

-¿Qué tal este?- dijo y me enseño un oso blanco con un corazón en su panza y con letra cursiva "te amo". Yo negué con la cabeza.

- es muy común- dije.

-¿Cómo que quieres?- pregunto, mientras salíamos del establecimiento.

-algo único, perfecto, y especial que represente todo lo que el significa para mí-dije y ella me miro comprensiva.

-no sabes qué difícil es para mí decir esto pero…- dejo una pausa dramática.-me temo que eso no lo vas a encontrar en una tienda- dijo con un hilo de voz, como si fuera lo más malo del mundo.

-gracias Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- chille.

-ya se- dijo Alice, cerro sus ojos y los abro lentamente.

-¿Alice? ¿Viste algo?-pregunte agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola en vano pues ella no se movía ni un milímetro.

-ya lo vi- dijo y me quede estática.

-¡que Alice! ¡Que!- estaba desesperada necesitaba saber, esto tenía que ser perfecto para los dos, para él.

**EDWARD**

En toda mi larga…existencia, jamás había sido tan feliz, dudaba en serio que existiera cualquier persona, vampiro o lo que sea que fuera más feliz de lo que era yo. Y es que hoy cumplía 365 hermosos días de estar junto a Bella, en pocas palabras es nuestros primer aniversario de estar… la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y felices, habíamos pasado por tanto y todavía nos faltaba.

Pero hoy, era nuestro día, no nos importaría nada más que estar con el otro. Recogí a Bella por la tarde-noche pues así me lo había pedido.

Al salir del porche de su casa, me quede estático en el coche, bella estaba hermosa, lucía un hermoso vestido negro strapples que hacia resaltar su pálida piel, llevaba una torerita de manga larga blanca que cubría su piel del frio y unos zapatos con u diminuto tacón.

Salí rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del coche.

-te vez hermosa- susurre en su oído, provocando que la piel de su rostro maquillado disimuladamente enrojeciera, mi reacción favorita.

- y tu muy apuesto- dijo y entro al coche rápidamente, a comparación de ella yo no era nada, lucía un traje negro que Alice se había empeñado en hacerme usar.

-Alice nos vistió ¿verdad?- dije a modo de distracción mientras conducía rumbo a Port Angels.

- al parecer si- dijo, ruborizándose más, parecía incomoda, puse "claro de luna" de Debussy para relajarla, después de todo era la primera canción que habíamos escuchado juntos. Yo simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima, cerro sus ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el asiento, relajándose completamente.

Llegamos a nuestro restaurante "La bella Italia", había reservado una mesa para dos, la misma en la que habíamos estado la primera vez.

Ella pareció haber comprendido lo que hacía porque pidió lo mismo que esa noche.

-esto…- empezo, pero se volvió a ruborizar.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dije viéndola embelesado, lo más seguro es que tuviera la sonrisa mas empalagosa y estúpida del mundo, pero no me importo. Respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-Gracias por el regalo Edward- dijo y yo me quede perplejo, todavía no se lo había dado. – Por la cena-

-Bella, esto no es tu regalo- dije tranquilamente tratando de no reírme, tenía los ojos como platos.

-Maldita, Alice- musito entre dientes. Al parecer mi hermana le había dado una pista diferente. Me recode agradecerle más tarde.

Antes de que dijéramos algo, la mesera llego con la comida de bella, comió en silencio yo solo disfrutaba viéndola, era hora de la sorpresa, la mesera recogió su plato y yo me senté mas cerca de ella.

-Bella- empecé -Hay algo que te quiero decir- me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Bella Swan, desde el día en que te conocí cambiaste mi vida, había estado en blanco y negro, con tu llegada se pinto de colores, desde ese día, tú te convertiste en mi vida, todo mi mundo eres tú, cuando estás conmigo el tiempo se para, tú me has hecho desear ser un mejor hombre para ti, Bella Swan ¡Te amo!- pase mis manos por su cuello y abroche mi regalo- y siempre te amare… ¡Feliz aniversario!

Me hice a un lado, lentamente y deje que contemplara su regalo, una cadena dorada donde colgaba un hermoso corazón de cristal, ella lo vio con amor, y cuando me miro había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿No te gusto?- pregunte fingiendo dolor, ella me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla. Yo me aferre a su cintura.

-Me encanta ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- pregunto en mi oído.

-Era de mi madre-

-Lo cuidare siempre-

Entonces Bella me beso, con ganas, y yo le seguí.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- me pregunto cuándo nos separamos.

-Más de lo que tú crees-

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, ya había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, pero mi Bella les ganaba a todas ellas.

-¿Puedo conducir?- pregunto, la mire extrañado.

- Es hora de mi sorpresa- dijo.

**BELLA**

Edward me dio las llaves sin rechistar, y caminamos para el volvo, arranque y me dio indicaciones para salir de Port Angels, llegamos a la carretera rumbo a forks y comencé a buscar la desviación hacia la ruta 101, la encontré y vi un atisbo de reconocimiento en Edward.

Trataba de no pensar en mi sorpresa pues cada vez que lo pensaba los colores subían por mi rostro, suspire y deje el volvo donde acababa el asfalto, bajamos del coche y musite.

-Te necesito- musite, roja que digo roja, rojísima, me miro confundido.

-no me veas así, ya sabes a donde quiero ir, pero digamos que si caminamos, llegaremos hasta la madrugada- esto no iba a ser fácil más por el hecho de que yo traía vestido y seria incomodo.

-¿A dónde vamos Bella?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Vamos a nuestro prado, ahí está mi regalo- dije, puso sus brazos para cargarme pero lo detuve.

-Será más fácil si voy atrás- dije, el se dio la vuelta, trepe a su espalda y junte mis brazos y piernas fuertemente, el vestido que Alice me había obligado a usar se había subido dejando parte de mis muslos al descubierto.

Mi cara ardía, así que la escondí en su cuello, sentí como se estremecía.

-¿Lista?- podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hazlo rápido Edward- le dije contra su piel, sentí el aire pasando junto a mí, y cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando paro, habíamos llegado.

-Bella, ¿tú hiciste esto?- me pregunto.

Alce la vita, y si lo había hecho yo, pero jamás imagine que quedaría así de noche, en la mañana y parte de la tarde Alice y yo nos la pasamos poniendo foquitos luminosos entre las ramas, que prendidos ahora se veían hermosos y brillaban como las mismísimas estrellas, Alice se había encargado de extender para nosotros una manta en el pasto, para que pudiéramos sentarnos.

Edward me bajo de su espalda y me tomo de la mano, nos sentamos en la manta y contemplamos el hermoso bosque en silencio, entonces supe que era hora de mi regalo.

Me separe un poco de él y lo vi a los ojos.

-Edward- dije- también hay algo que yo te quiero decir.- me miro prestándome atención.

-Edward yo… Te amo- dije y vi que iba a decir algo, pero lo pare con mi mano, suspire y empecé.

- ¡TE AMO! Y no es un te amo aniversario, un te amo compromiso.

No es un te amo acostumbrado, un te amo apurado, un te amo también.

¡TE AMO! Y es un te amo enamorado, un te amo extasiado, un te amo demasiado, un te amo porque si.

¡TE AMO! CON UN TE AMO TAN DIVINO, TAN HUMANO, COMO JAMAS ALGUIEN IMAGINO.

Lo vi embelesada, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, era hora se su regalo materia, tome su mano y le entregue su regalo, volví a cerrar su mano.

El abrió su mano y se quedo viendo mi regalo.

-esa es la llave de mi corazón, es únicamente tuya al igual te mi corazón es y será siempre tuyo- si, en una tienda de antigüedades había encontrado esa hermosa, llave dorada con símbolos raros y me había y sumado con las palabras que expresaban todo lo que sentía y mas, fue mi regalo.

-lo cuidare con mi vida- dijo y me vio con esos ojos dorados intensos en los que era capaz de perderme y no salir jamás.

Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo, después me beso primero dulcemente y después intensamente, y así pasamos nuestro aniversario abrazados y viendo las estrellas, esperando el amanecer.

Juntos.

* * *

Bien, este es mi rimer one-shot que escribo espero que les guste, me quedo un tanto meloso, oh cierto lo que dice Bella es un poema que mi amiga perla de la escuela me enseño, asi que ella tiene parte de la culpa de este fic, jajajajaja, los invito a ver trought the fire and flames, y contigo soy feliz .

NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!

P.D. DENLE A LAS LETRITAS VERDES SI LES GUSTO

^_^ ^_^ ^_^


End file.
